Wendy's waited
by PrincessBk
Summary: After nearly forgetting Peter, Wendy makes a trip back to Neverland. She is surprised to find that Peter has grown and the two are set to find out why. New enemies and a new romance.
1. Lost and Found

_Dear Mother,_

_Do not be mad. I must find a solution for the pain that has plagued my heart and soul for the past few years. Indeed I have grown up. But my heart has always stayed. I have gone back. Do not be concerned for I shall return._

_Yours faithfully_

_Wendy_

Mrs. Darling held the scrawled out letter to her heart. She had noticed a change in her daughter in the past few years. But that was to be expected as she is maturing. She collapsed back into the chair and stared blankly out the window.

* * *

She had always kept her "kiss" hidden in the back of her drawer. Wendy stumbled upon what seemed to have been forgotten and all the feelings and memories that she had tried so hard to erase came flooding back. She also found what seemed to be dust covering the small kiss. Wendy wiped it clean and a picture of Peter came to her thoughts. Which a rush of excitement Wendy flew up into the air, narrowly missing the chandelier. 

"I shall return to you Peter." She whispered. Quickly scribbling out a note, Wendy placed it on her bed and shuffled to the nursery. She had since bin moved from the nursery and thought it to be wise to exit from the same window. Cautiously stepping on to the window sill Wendy thought of her brothers, Nana, her parents and we shan't forget Peter. Her feet rose above the railing and she kicked off the wall. Vaguely remembering her way, Wendy soared through the clouds ducking, diving and dodging she flew.

Wendy landed softly onto a bundle of leaves and looked around. The trees were familiar and the sweet smell of Neverland surrounded her. She peered around her and saw no sign of life. Wendy searched for the tree and pulled the vine that opened the secret door.

"Peter!" she called as she stumbled down into the hollow tree. Everything was just as she remembered. Although there was still no sign of Peter. "Peter?" Confused, Wendy fell onto the bed. It was very un-lady like to be in a gentlemen's bed, but this was Peter. Wendy waited for hours, but Peter was still not there.

Her eyelids became heavy and her head dropped onto the pillow. Drowsiness overcame her and she finally fell into a slumber.

_The teacher snatched the piece of paper and looked at Wendy in disapprovingly._

'_What would your parents say about such insolence?" scolded the teacher. Wendy shook her head._

"_Please, don't tell my parents!" the teacher started to shake Wendy's shoulders._

She awoke with a jolt and was looking eye to eye of a boy. But this would have been a year older than her. He obviously did not know who this girl was and quickly whipped his sword out and pointed it at her throat.

"Who are you, lady?" he enquired. Wendy stared into his familiar green eyes and a huge grin sprung to life across her face.

"Peter?" his head cocked on the side and he slowly lowered his sword. "Peter? It is me! Wendy!" he dropped his sword and stepped forward. Peter's arm extended and he poked her shoulder.

"Wendy?" she nodded ecstatically and jumped up. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Then, through the corner of her eye, Wendy saw a little golden light flicker past and then out of sight. Again she saw the little shimmering light and it sauntered up to her and flicked her on the nose.

"Ouch" Wendy squeaked. Peter grasped the ball of sparkles and threw her at the bed. It landed quite roughly and bounced backwards.

"Oh, Tink. Don't play those awful tricks on Wendy again!" Wendy could not wipe the smile off her face. It was different to last time she was here, of course because there were no lost boys and no Michael and John. Peter jumped on to the bed and looked at Wendy.

"What brings you to Neverland, Wendy?" Wendy looked at Peter and finally her face was swept clean of a smile.

"Why, I have come to visit you. Just as you said you would me!" Peter nodded.

"Very well then." This time Wendy shook her head.

"But why did you not visit? I have many stories to tell and, and ………. You've grown up. You are older then me!" she stammered, confused and shocked. Peter shot up.

"I have not grown! It is you who have grown!" Wendy pouted her lips and her eyebrows frowned.

"Yes, I have grown. And you have too! But why? Here, in Neverland?" Peter frowned and his face began to grow red.

"I have not grown up! I will never! Never never never!" he yelled. Wendy crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for him to turn around.

"Peter Pan. Look at yourself. You have grown at least 2 feet; your feet are positively enormous and look! Your shoulders are so broad." Peter turned around and eyed Wendy.

"I don't know why I grew up! Mother, why?"

"I don't know either Peter. But you mustn't call me mother!"


	2. Sunsets and Surprises

Wendy awoke and looked around. She was in her little house that had been made for her when she first arrived in Neverland. She stood up and quickly scurried through to Peter's tree. She slipped through the entrance and landed soundly on the floor of his home.

He was sleeping.

"Oh, Peter." She whispered. Deciding no to wake him, she went back outside and began to wonder around the woods. It was wonderful to see the trees, the flowers, the fairies and smell the sweet scent of beauty all around her. It was peaceful serenity, something you never found in London.

She had what seemed hours of adventure, running through the thick shrubbery; the sort of fun that she hadn't experienced in years.

She skipped home with a chain of flowers hanging around her neck, her hair flowing wildly down her back and a grin the size of Big Ben stamped across her face. Wendy slid down into the tree and almost ran into Peter.

"Sorry Peter!" she gasped. Giggling and trying to catch her breath at the same time. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Where were you?" he asked, a stern look on his face. Wendy looked at him, confused.

"I was um, in the forest. I was just having some fun. An adventure!" Peter crossed his arms and stared at her. "Peter, stop mucking around." He started to laugh and then another serious look took its place.

"Wendy? Can, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly!" They both moved towards the bed. Peter sat cross – legged on the floor and Wendy sat on the bed.

"Wendy. Why have I grown?" Wendy looked at the pals of her hand, searching for an answer.

"To be honest Peter" his eyes widened in hope, "I really do not know!" Peter let out a deep sigh.

Wendy placed her hand in his and he looked up. Their eyes connected and then she spoke.

"Peter, you must grow up, we don't know why you started and we don't know how to make you

stop!" she paused again. "But you are growing and you need to realize that!" Peter nodded and the solemn frown on his face turned into a little smirk.

"Wendy, come with me! I want to show you something!" He grabbed her hand and whisked her into the forest.

"Peter! Slow down!" she called. He ignored her screams and calls and kept zooming at full pace. Wendy closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, it had been so long since she had flown at such speed. Peter started to slow down and Wendy peeked slightly through one eye. She had never been here before. She opened both eyes and they landed softly on the ground.

"Peter? Where are - " he put his finger to his lips. Peter ushered Wendy a few steps forward and Wendy let out a meek squeal. She was standing face over a cliff. Trying to remain confident, Wendy lifted up her chin and then she saw it; the most beautiful sunset with splashes of pinks, purples and oranges. The sun was deep red and surrounded by a shimmering glow of gold. It was still quite warm and a light ocean breeze swept through Wendy's hair forcing it to cascade across her back and onto her shoulder. She smiled and watched Peter take in the wonderful colours.

"Peter, you have grown" he frowned and she continued, "on the inside. You have matured. The Peter Pan I met a few years ago would have never come here to watch this beautiful sunset." They both laughed and decided to go home.

The journey home seemed much quicker and they were back at the tree house in no time at all. Wendy ran up to the front of the tree and waited for Peter. Peter came along and pulled the vine which hung directly in front of the tree. The bark door swung up and the two walked in. The slid down the slide and landed with a bump on the floor of the house. Wendy was laughing as well as Peter. A sudden silence fell over the room and Wendy stood up, dusting off her dress.

"Oh. Who are you?" she looked at the person standing in front of her. "How rude of me! I am Wendy Moira Angela Darling" and she curtsied. The girl in front of her was about 15 years old with blonde hair reaching just below her shoulder blades. She had beautiful blue eyes and was wearing a night gown – similar to Wendy's. The girl smiled revealing her shiny white teeth.

"Very nice to meet you Wendy. You must tell me of your adventures." She nodded enthusiastically "I am Catherine Maria Doyle." Wendy smiled back and then looked over to Peter who was standing nervously next to her.

"Guess what Peter!" Catherine didn't wait for Peter to answer but instead ran over to Peter's bed and pulled up the covers. Four boys ranging from about 9 – 14 were hiding beneath the quilts. Catherine beamed and ushered them over to Peter. Wendy looked confused and looked at the boys.

"John? Michael? Slightly? Tootles? My brothers! What are you doing here?"


End file.
